


Случайная встреча в отеле Джефферсон

by Kaellig



Category: Quiz Show (1994)
Genre: American Politics, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Встретить Чарли ван Дорена именно сегодня, когда Дик думал о тщетности всех своих начинаний, было крайне символично.
Relationships: Charles Van Doren/Richard Goodwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Случайная встреча в отеле Джефферсон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chance Meeting at the Jefferson Hotel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599770) by [sistermagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistermagpie/pseuds/sistermagpie). 



Дик Гудвин проработал в Вашингтоне в общей сложности около десяти лет, и настроение этих улиц в разные моменты казалось ему и волнующим, и будоражащим воображение, и обструкционистским, и реакционным, и наивным. И лишь сегодня эти улицы были просто улицами. Как если бы они уже прознали о его решении уйти в отставку и, пожав плечами, просто выкинули его из головы.

Проходя мимо газетного ларька на М-стрит, Дик не удержался и проглядел заголовки. Страна всё ещё пребывала в шоке после гибели Роберта Кеннеди. Серхан был задержан и уже дал признательные показания. Остальные пять человек, получившие ранения в ту ночь в отеле «Амбассадор», шли на поправку. Дик Гудвин, обескровленный потерями, покидал политику, оставляя её тем, у кого хватало на неё сил — и глупости. 

Деревья роняли ему под ноги завитки лепестков — заезженный символ весны. Сандра была бы счастлива.

— Весна, Песах! Время обновления! — воскликнула она, когда Дик сообщил о своём решении навсегда расстаться с госслужбой. — Идеальный момент, чтобы начать новую карьеру. С чистого листа. Всё будет отлично.

— Может, и получится, — ответил он тогда, будто бы веря в это сам. Теперь же, когда Сандра увезла Ричи к своим родителям во Флориду, Дик мог признать правду: это было никакое не новое начало, а старое доброе поражение.

Он свернул на 16-ю и едва не налетел на стайку хиппи, шедших ему навстречу.

— Эй, чувак, эти улицы для людей! — закричал один из них. — Фашист!

— Вы все ненавидели Бобби! — выкрикнула одна из девиц в спину Дику, поспешившему прочь от них. — Система ненавидела Бобби, потому что у Бобби было отзывчивое сердце! Бобби заботился о народе! Бобби был!..

Заприметив впереди бар, Дик нырнул в его двери. Это оказался коктейль-бар отеля «Джефферсон» — не худшее укрытие из всех возможных. Если повезёт, он даже не встретит здесь никого из знакомых. Ещё одну порцию соболезнований в связи со смертью сенатора Кеннеди он бы не вынес.

Слова той хиппи всё ещё звенели в его сознании. Не потому, что она была права. Если бы у него для этого было чуть больше сил, Дик мог бы сообщить ей, что она говорила с одним из спичрайтеров Роберта Кеннеди, с человеком, который был заместителем помощника госсекретаря по внутренним делам при Джеке Кеннеди и точно знал, что они оба заботились о своём народе. Но у Дика больше не было сил вступать в споры и что-либо отстаивать. Каждый раз, когда он пытался, становилось только хуже.

Он медленно отхлебнул бурбон из стакана и задумался над этой закономерностью: каждый раз, когда Дик ввязывался в борьбу за то, чтобы сделать мир лучше, в прямом эфире погибали по-настоящему хорошие люди.

Хорошие люди. Исключительные. У них было кое-что общее — у Джека и Бобби. А именно: они оба были совершенно не похожи на Дика. Сандра говорила, что всё дело в деньгах; что они росли в окружении власти, и это наложило отпечаток, придало им особую ауру. Но Дик видел кучу богатеньких придурков, пока учился в Гарварде, и ни один из них не производил такого впечатления на людей, как братья Кеннеди. Казалось, будто эти двое были более живыми, чем все вокруг. В них невозможно было не верить. Им хотелось верить. Таким людям, как Бобби и Джек Кеннеди. Как Чарли ван Дорен.

Чарли?

Дик с размаху опустил стакан на стол, едва не расплескав бурбон, и, моргнув, уставился на полускрытую сигаретным дымом фигуру на противоположном конце бара — почти готовый сорваться с места. На лице мужчины сверкнула узнаваемая улыбка, и сомнений не осталось. Чарльз ван Дорен.

Встретить его именно сегодня, когда Дик думал о тщетности всех своих начинаний, было крайне символично. Ведь Чарли был жертвой одного из его первых провальных крестовых походов. Дик, несомненно, был рад тому, что сумел разоблачить организаторов телевикторин. Но истинные злоумышленники так и остались безнаказанными, и вместо них пострадало множество невинных — или сравнительно невинных — людей. Именно последнее заставляло его порой задуматься: не была ли цена слишком высока?

Однако Чарли, похоже, не держал на него зла. Уже через пару минут он предложил Дику пересесть в кабинку, чтобы рассказать друг другу, как прошли для них эти десять лет.

— «Идея прогресса», — повторил Дик, выпуская в потолок облачко сигарного дыма, когда Чарли упомянул недавно изданную им книгу.

— Это философская концепция, — начал объяснять тот. — Её суть в том, что само общество становится лучше по мере того, как совершает новые научные открытия. И знаешь, кто сформулировал её современное понимание?

— Уверен точно: это не был еврей.

— Сэр Фрэнсис Бейкон. Так что часть лавров за вами.

— Так ты приехал на чтения, — сообразил Дик. — Жаль, что я не знал об этом.

— Жалеть не о чем. Это было сборище скучных академиков, большинство из которых рассчитывали познакомиться с моим отцом. По правде говоря, я мечтаю поскорее вернуться в Чикаго. Я теперь работаю в «Британнике», редактором.

— Британская энциклопедия! Дядя подарил мне полное собрание на бар-мицву. Оно не раз выручало меня в старшей школе. Но я почему-то не могу представить, чтобы ты полагался в школьные годы на энциклопедии. С твоей-то семьёй.

— О да, — ответил Чарли, делая глоток коктейля. — В моей семье, если тебе нужно было узнать имя... — он задумался на миг, прежде чем предложить первый попавшийся пример, — любимого учителя султана Мехмеда II, ты звонил дяде Седрику. Он старинный друг моей матери и был близок с Лоуренсом Аравийским во время раскопок в Каркемише.

— Господи! В это нетрудно поверить, — усмехнулся Дик.

Чарли ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— И всё же, — добавил он, — я, как никто другой, знаю, насколько важно иметь возможность подглядеть в ответы.

Он посмотрел поверх бокала, задержав взгляд Дика, пока тот не рассмеялся:

— Уж это точно. Туше.

Только теперь, когда об этом заговорил сам Чарли, Дик осознал, как старательно они избегали затрагивать эту тему. «Двадцать одно». 

Он подался вперёд, облокачиваясь о стол:

— Почему на самом деле ты...

— А ты времени зря не терял, — заговорил Чарли одновременно с ним, и Дик не смог понять, нарочно тот его перебил или нет, — в Белом доме.

Дик опустил взгляд, уставившись на свой стакан с бурбоном, и пожал плечами.

— Нет, правда, — настаивал Чарли. — Ваша работа в Латинской Америке, «Союз ради прогресса», «Великое общество»...

— «Великое общество» — это моя идея, — сказал Дик точно таким тоном, каким раньше сообщал собеседникам о том, что был лучшим на курсе в Гарварде. Ему казалось, что он перерос свою потребность что-то кому-то доказывать, но рядом с Чарли она воскресла вновь. — Название, в смысле. Я предложил это название.

— Знаю, — кивнул Чарли. — Видел тебя в «Линии огня».

Думать об этом было удивительно приятно — о том, что Чарли видел его по телевидению. 

Чарли провёл пальцем по краю своего бокала. 

— Но больше всего я впечатлён твоей работой в «Корпусе мира», Дик. Как бывший учитель, я знаю... — Он снова поднял взгляд на Дика: — Есть вещи, которым нельзя научиться в классе. Вещи, которые можно узнать только на собственном тяжёлом опыте.

У Чарли был теперь этот опыт — стараниями Дика. Дик видел это по глазам Чарли. Это было неизбежно: даже Чарли ван Дорен должен был однажды позврослеть. Кто-то должен был лишить его той невинности. Если не Дик Гудвин и подкомитет Конгресса по надзору за СМИ, то какая-нибудь скучающая замужняя дама или завистливый декан факультета английской литературы. Но сейчас, глядя в его глаза, более взрослые, более мудрые, хоть и по-прежнему ярко-зелёные, Дик понял, что скучает по тому человеку, которого встретил в далёком пятьдесят восьмом.

— Я просто умираю от голода, — сказал Чарли. — Нужно заказать ужин.

Ресторан отеля «Джефферсон» был столь же высокого уровня, что и бар, а на то, чтобы пересесть из-за одного стола за другой, ушло немного времени.

— Вечно ты меня куда-то водишь, — заявил Дик, разрезая нежнейший стейк.

— Разве?

— После нашей первой встречи ты повёл меня обедать в «Атенеум», потом ты позвал меня на прогулку под парусом в Коннектикут, а после — пригласил на покерный вечер. Ты очень дружелюбный парень, Чарли. Я впервые взял Сандру на день рождения отца только после того, как мы обручились.

Он вспомнил вдруг с поразительной яркостью: Чарли на борту яхты, золотисто-рыжий локон падает на глаза; он похож на мальчишку-переростка с этими тощими коленями, выглядывающими из-под дурацких шортов. Чарли щурится, моргает на яркое солнце — и врёт так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. И ни на секунду не убирает руку от штурвала.

— Я ведь был тогда смертельно напуган, — сказал Чарли.

— Что?

— Когда мы встретились. Каждый раз, когда мы встречались. Мне было ужасно страшно. Господи, в тот день, когда ты пришёл ко мне в кабинет... Словно сама смерть явилась по мою душу.

— Да ладно, — фыркнул Дик. — Напуган, говоришь? Я помню только шуточки про бэкхэнд и желание сделать татуировку. 

Чарли удивлённо моргнул, и его рука замерла в воздухе, чуть-чуть не донеся до рта вилку с кусочком дуврского палтуса.

— Я сказал, что хочу сделать татуировку?

— В знак того, что был лучшим на курсе? — Дик почувствовал себя неловко и едва не заёрзал в кресле. Почему он вообще это запомнил? — Это была шутка. Неважно.

— Прости. — Чарли положил рыбу в рот. — Если честно, я вообще не помню ничего из того, что говорил тогда. Я вообще не отдавал себе отчёта в тот момент. Я был в панике, Дик. Я говорил, не замолкая, чтобы ты не смог ничего сказать сам. Я просто нёс всякий вздор.

— Вау. Должен сказать, твой вздор был красноречивее и осмысленнее, чем половина того, что произносится в Конгрессе.

— Ну, остроумные ответы всегда были нашим семейным лингва-франка, в котором мы упражнялись за обеденным столом. Я даже не задумываюсь. Это как круиз-контроль. Ты просто летишь вперёд, пока не столкнёшься с чем-нибудь. Я столкнулся с тобой. — Он снова ухмыльнулся. — Даже не представляешь, как близок я был к тому, чтобы просто сбежать, сиганув наружу через окно.

— То есть на самом деле ты не приглашал меня пообедать, — медленно произнёс Дик, — а просто выманивал на привычную территорию. Занимал укреплённую позицию. 

— Я не... я не хотел сказать... — Чарли запнулся, с надеждой глядя на Дика.

Тот ждал продолжения.

— Я... Ты мне нравился, — сказал Чарли, едва уловимо и совершенно очаровательно заикаясь. — Ты наверняка и сам это понимал. Но... — Он глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая себя; совсем как тогда, на заседании, прежде чем сделать признание. — Моей приоритетной задачей было спасти себя. Как я уже сказал: я был смертельно напуган.

Дик пожал плечами и сделал глоток вина — насыщенного «каберне савиньон», который Чарли заказал для них обоих, хотя оно не особо сочеталось с выбранным им самим блюдом.

— Правда, Дик. Лучшими моментами в тот безумный период моей жизни были те, когда я мог поверить, что мы действительно друзья.

Вино было землистым и мягким, с ароматом кедра и чёрной черешни; оно согревало Дика изнутри, постепенно разливаясь теплом по груди, плечам и бёдрам.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что сегодня впервые сидишь со мной за столом, не скрывая никаких секретов, — сказал он.

Чарли тоже взял свой бокал.

— Ну, — ответил он, — уж точно никаких секретов, которые заинтересовали бы Конгресс.

Это прозвучало так, будто Чарли дразнил его чем-то. Чарли всегда это хорошо удавалось — Дик уже и забыл, насколько хорошо. Все эти годы, думая о Чарли, он вспоминал о чувстве вины, которое ощущал, наблюдая за его публичной экзекуцией, и желании защитить его, которое Чарли пробуждал в нём. Но теперь он помнил и то, как Чарли буквально сводил его с ума, постоянно бросая вызов, провоцируя, подталкивая к правильному выбору, который тот никак не мог сделать.

Вот и сейчас Чарли пытался его спровоцировать. Но Дик не понимал, на что.

— А ты, Дик? — спросил Чарли, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Кого ещё ты разоблачил за это время? Ты, должно быть, постоянно сталкиваешься с чужими секретами, работая на правительство.

— Больше не работаю. Я официально вышел в отставку.

— Но почему?

«Они меня одолели, — мог бы сказать Дик. — Я уползаю в свою нору. Разве ты сам не видишь?»

За разговором с Чарли он на какое-то время забыл о недавних событиях в Лос-Анджелесе. Чарли обладал удивительной способностью перетягивать на себя его внимание. Но даже Чарли не мог заставить его забыть обо всём надолго.

— Я устал биться головой в запертую дверь, — сказал Дик. — Я и так уже почти ушёл. Начал преподавать, как ты. Вернулся только из-за... Я вернулся ради человека, в которого верил.

— Роберт Кеннеди, — кивнул Чарли. — Мне очень жаль. Он сделал бы много хороших дел для всего мира. Его смерть — ужасная несправедливость.

— Это точно.

Дик отодвинул тарелку с остатками стейка.

— Ты же знаешь, что никак не мог этого предотвратить, — заметил Чарли. — Тебе не в чем себя винить.

— Почему ты думаешь, что я в чём-то себя виню?

Чарли пожал плечами:

— Потому что ты до сих пор винишь себя в том, что случилось со мной?

Дик растерянно рассмеялся.

Чарли провёл ладонью по подбородку, как делал в студии «Двадцати одного». 

— _«Ты станешь под мое благословенье, я на колени стану пред тобой, моля прощенья»_.

В отличие от Чарли, Дик не был с детства обучен распознавать цитаты из Шекспира забавы ради.

— Не знаю. Юлий Цезарь? — предположил он.

— Интересная версия, — ответил Чарли. — Но нет.

После ужина они заказали бренди. Дик закурил ещё одну сигару. Чарли продолжал рассказывать о своей книге.

— Таким образом, общество в каком-то смысле — это человек, живущий сотни лет и постоянно приобретающий новые знания. От младенчества через молодость к зрелости.

— Но разве это не значит, что однажды оно состарится и умрёт? — спросил Дик. — Недержание, деменция, артит, пигментные пятна? Общество должно быть уже в не слишком хорошей форме.

— Ты совпадаешь со святым Августином, — кивнул Чарли.

— Обычно нет.

Глаза Чарли блестели, на щеках розовел румянец. И дело было не только в бренди: он становился словно на десять лет моложе, когда говорил о своей книге.

— Где её можно взять? — спросил Дик.

Чарли склонил голову, и тот самый локон упал ему на глаза, сияя теперь от огонька свечи, а не в солнечных лучах. Мягкий свет скрывал появившуюся в золоте его волос седину. 

— В этом нет необходимости, Дик.

— Но я хочу! — возразил тот и подумал вдруг, что его щёки сейчас должны быть такими же раскрасневшимися, как у Чарли. — Не каждый день я невольно цитирую святого Августина. Куплю себе завтра копию.

— Но в этом правда нет необходимости. У меня в номере их целая стопка. — Чарли провёл бледным пальцем по губам. — Могу даже подписать для тебя.

Дик затушил свою сигару.

Гостиничный номер Чарли был похож на его же офис в Колумбийском университете: с претензией, но уютный. Тут и там взгляд натыкался на личные предметы, указывавшие на интересы владельца: три новых книги о Линкольне, пазл с изображением Белого дома, одна из кукол Бетси Росс (у Чарли теперь тоже были жена и дети, как и у Дика), раскрытый блокнот на столе (одни слова на странице были обведены, другие — яростно вычеркнуты) и ворох липких обёрток рядом с полупустой коробкой тянучек.

Чарли смахнул обёртки вместе с коробкой в мусорное ведро, захлопнул блокнот, переложил пазл со стола сначала на кровать, потом на тумбочку, всё это время без умолку разговаривая:

— Я надеялся немного поработать, пока нахожусь здесь, но это просто невозможно. Отец может сколько угодно не любить Вашингтон, но Вашингтон определённо обожает его. У меня не было ни единой свободной минуты за всё это время. Каждый желает передать ему через меня добрые пожелания.

Дик стоял у двери и молча наблюдал за ним, пока Чарли не заметил:

— Что?

— Ты снова напуган, — сказал Дик.

— С чего бы мне...

— Ты несёшь вздор. — Дик постучал пальцем по виску: — Теперь я знаю, на что обращать внимание.

Чарли рассмеялся, с облегчением и какой-то эйфорией. Наверное, это было из-за бренди. У Дика и самого уже слегка кружилась голова. 

Чарли рухнул в кожаное кресло у стола. Дик опустился на краешек кровати напротив него.

— Так что же?

Чарли закусил губу. Дик видел, как тот делал это на экране телевизора, достаточно много раз, чтобы выучить: это означало, что Чарли не знал ответа. А ещё Дик достаточно хорошо вник в то, как устроена была сама викторина, чтобы выяснить: это была неправда. Чарли всегда знал ответ. Дику нужно было лишь вытянуть ответ из него.

— Чарли, что происходит?

Чарли вытянул одну ногу и водрузил её на кровать рядом с Диком.

— Разве ты сам не знаешь? — сказал он. — Ты же всегда обладал удивительной способностью видеть меня насквозь.

— Поверь, Чарли, я совершенно тебя не понимаю. И никогда не мог.

Чарли, казалось, воспринял это как комплимент — или как маленькую личную победу. Его нога нервно перекатывалась с пятки на носок, словно маятник метронома, установленного на «престиссимо».

— Не можешь меня понять? Я чувствую себя одним из стихотворений моего отца.

— При чём тут твой отец?

— Не отец, — твёрдо сказал Чарли, — его стихи. Требующие анализа. Обдумывания. Порой сбивающие с толку и противоречивые.

— Порой?

— «...Как и не должно братьям осуждать друг друга. Согласны будут пусть, во всём едины; иль воздух обернётся в пламя между ними...»

Дик схватил его за ногу, заставляя замереть.

— Что за чёрт, Чарли?

Тот затих. Наверное, предполагалось, что именно сейчас Дик должен посмотреть на него и всё-всё понять, но он действительно не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что происходило у Чарли в голове. Он снова вспомнил их вдвоём на озере в Коннектикуте, вспомнил Чарли, уверенной рукой управлявшего их парусником. Кроме того раза, Дик ходил под парусом лишь однажды: президент пригласил его на свою обожаемую «Виктуру». У Дика до сих пор сохранилась фотография их двоих вместе на борту яхты. Он держал её в рамке возле...

— Ох.

Чарли мягко вытянул ногу из хватки Дика и выпрямился в кресле:

— Что такое?

— Как глупо, — ответил Дик. — У меня есть типаж.

Чарли терпеливо ждал.

— Президент Кеннеди однажды взял меня с собой на свою яхту, — продолжил Дик после долгой паузы. — По словам Сандры, я не мог перестать говорить о поездке, когда вернулся. У меня осталась фотография: мы с президентом на открытой воде. Сандра, увидев её, рассмеялась. И сказала: «У тебя определённо есть типаж». Я не понял тогда, что она имела в виду.

Чарли подался вперёд:

— А теперь?

— Думаю, я начинаю понимать.

Дик опустил взгляд и увидел, что его руки дрожат. Он был бы признателен, если бы Чарли хоть раз сделал первый шаг сам. Но вместо этого Чарли снова и снова вынуждал Дика приходить к нему — предварительно убедившись, что тому некуда будет отступать. С Чарли отступать всегда было некуда. Двигаться можно было только вперёд — и в бездну. Дик почувствовал, что падает в эту бездну. И тогда Чарли поймал его.

Поцеловать Чарли ван Дорена было самой дурацкой идеей, которая когда-либо приходила Дику в голову, — и самой лучше, решил он, когда руки Чарли сомкнулись на его талии, притягивая его ближе.

Это было так прекрасно — больше ни о чём не думать. Не пытаться понять Чарли, а просто чувствовать прикосновение его губ, горячих, жадных и благодарных, как будто он ждал этого так долго. Собственные руки казались Дику непослушными и неловкими, когда он прикасался к лицу Чарли, но тот, кажется, этого не замечал. Чарли вытянулся вперёд — Дик услышал, как скрипнули под ним кожа и дерево кресла, — а затем одним движением поднялся, подобно волне, захлестывая Дика и опрокидывая его на спину, придавливая всем весом и хватаясь за его галстук.

Дик попытался сосредоточиться на деталях: на том, как ощущается кожа Чарли под мягким хлопком рубашки; на том, как пряжка ремня Чарли впивается ему в бедро; на том, как Чарли коленом расталкивает его бёдра. На том, как язык Чарли медленно углубляется в его рот и выскальзывает обратно. 

Однако Дик не мог перестать думать надолго, и его сознание снова наполнилось множеством вопросов, сталкивавшихся между собой и разрывавшихся в его голове, словно попкорн, высыпанный на сковородку.

Что он расскажет Сандре об этой встрече? Какую пьесу Шекспира цитировал Чарли за ужином? Как давно он хотел этого? Когда именно Чарли узнал, что в «Двадцати одном» всё было подстроено? Был ли у Чарли кто-нибудь до него? Будет ли кто-нибудь ещё у Дика? Действительно ли его тётя Рита переспала с Уэнделлом Уилки?

Должно быть, по его лицу было видно, что он думает о чём-то другом, потому что Чарли, подняв голову, спросил:

— Что такое?

Дик растерянно моргнул:

— Не знаю...

Чарли впился в его лицо отчаянным, ищущим взглядом, Дик увидел по его глазам, что сказал что-то не то.

— Чего ты не знаешь?

— Я не... — И вот теперь в его голове снова не осталось ни единой мысли. Но он должен был что-то сказать, потому что иначе Чарли слезет с него, и это будет худшим провалом из всех.

«Ещё секунду назад у тебя был миллион вопросов, Дик, — сказал тот самому себе. — Выбери любой».

— Как его звали? — пробормотал он наконец. — Учителя?

Чарли нахмурился. Дик сглотнул:

— Любимый учитель Мехмеда II. Как его звали?

В глазах Чарли промелькнуло недоверие, но затем Дик почувствовал грудью рокот его смеха. Чарли сдвинулся чуть выше и, приблизив губы к уху Дика, прошептал:

— Мулла Гюрани.

Все остальные ответы могли подождать.

Когда Дик проснулся на следующее утро, Чарли сквозь сон предложил заказать завтрак в номер, но у Дика была назначена ранняя встреча с представителем Маккарти. Он собирался отказаться от их приглашения присоединиться к его кампании. Дику не нужна была ещё одна безнадёжная война. Да и остались ли ещё на свете другие? Было ли такое дело, за которое стоило сражаться? Разве хоть кого-то удалось спасти? Прошлой ночью ему показалось, что удалось — Чарли всегда внушал ему это чувство, — но солнце взошло, а мир остался прежним.

Чарли снова заснул, пока Дик одевался. Его галстук обнаружился почему-то висящим на раме огромной картины с видом Монтичелло. Чарли, лежавший навзничь в окружении подушек, с одной ногой, высунувшейся из-под одеяла, казался воплощением невинности — хотя это было теперь последнее, что Дик мог бы проассоциировать с Чарли ван Дореном с учётом прошедшей ночи. В нём вновь проснулось прежнее желание защитить его, вот только Чарли больше не нужно было ни от кого защищать. Дик упустил свой шанс.

Он взял подписанный томик «Идеи прогресса» и последнюю оставшуюся тянучку и уже отпер дверь, когда услышал голос Чарли:

— Между прочим, ты спас меня.

Дик закрыл дверь и обернулся:

— Что?

— Ты спас меня, — повторил Чарли. — Ты так этого, похоже, и не понял. Ты считаешь, что уничтожил меня. Что не смог защитить от стервятников, или диких львов, или моего собственного чувства вины. Но это вовсе не так. — Он перевернулся на живот, приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел Дику в лицо: — Ты спас меня.

Дик растерянно замер у двери, не зная, что ответить.

— Я всего лишь один человек, — добавил Чарли. — Ты не спас всё человечество. Но это уже что-то, Дик. И это имеет значение.

М-стрит блестела от прошедшего только что дождя. На обложке свежего выпуска журнала «Лайф» красовался Бобби, бегущий по берегу с собакой. Дик подумал, что нужно будет этим летом свозить семью на побережье. Некоторые из лучших его идей пришли ему в голову именно на пляже. Вдали от скучных, лишённых воображения улиц Вашингтона он сумеет наконец привести в порядок свои соображения о войне, о состоянии Америки, о современном театре. Он сможет понять, что же хочет сказать миру. Сможет решить, что хочет делать дальше.

— Прекрасный денёк! — сказал мужчина у газетного ларька.

Дик с сомнением посмотрел на затянутое облаками небо.

— Они разойдутся через час, — заверил его мужчина. — Я такое много раз видел. Совсем скоро над нами будет восхитительно синее небо. Вот увидите: прекрасный будет денёк. Я точно знаю.

Дик снова посмотрел наверх. Лучи солнца, розовые с золотом, уже действительно пробивались сквозь облака. Дождь очистил воздух. Пахло началом чего-то нового.

— Может, и получится, — пробормотал Чарли, запихивая журнал под мышку. — Может быть.

**Author's Note:**

> Чарли цитирует "Короля Лира" (цитата приведена в пер. Пастернака) и стихотворение "Born Brothers" своего отца, Марка ван Дорена (цитата приведена в собственном корявом переводе)


End file.
